


#Cookie Jar

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, tweetfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: A jar of cookies."Put your hand in thecookie jarI'll cast aspellTheexcitementwill burst"





	1. Cookie #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: CEO!Chanyeol & Prostitute!Baekhyun

 

 

#  #1

** AU: CEO!Chanyeol & Prostitute!Baekhyun  
**

**Original post:[Here](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo/status/875985378523488256)**

 

 

It’s another tiring day for Chanyeol. With many documents to sign, he can feel his wrist hurting. All so suddenly, someone knocks onto his door.

“Come in.” He calls.

Sehun comes peeking his head in. “Going home already?” He asks.

Chanyeol groans. “Yeah. I’m tired and this sucks.”

Sehun chuckles at him.

“I have an access to something nice. Want it?” Sehun flashes a card out.

Chanyeol looks at him. “What’s that?”

“Something you will like.”

Chanyeol stares at the card, with some numbers on it. “Whose number is this?”

Sehun winks. “Just call and try.” And he walks away.

Chanyeol tries to call the number because why not?

Someone picks up, “Hello, handsome. Would you like a drink with me or take me to bed?”

It surprises him and Chanyeol frowns. A prostitute call?

“I’m waiting, handsome.” The voice says, almost annoyed at Chanyeol’s silence.

Chanyeol’s lips curl into a smile. “You are snarky.”

A huff is heard. “Well, I need an answer.”

“What’s your name?” Chanyeol asks the guy.

“I’m going to tell you if you tell me yours.”

“I’m Chanyeol.” He says confidently.

 A giggle is heard. “Hey, Chanyeol. I’m Baekhyun.”

“Is this a legal prostitution?”

Baekhyun chuckles. “First timer?”

“Yeah. My friend gave me this card with your numbers on it.”

“We are kind of legal, if that’s what you are worrying about.”

“So what do we do now?” Chanyeol asks, surprisingly finding the conversation relaxing.

“It’s either we meet up or you can end the call now.”

Chanyeol chuckles. So damn snarky. But it’s refreshing. “Okay, let’s meet up. Where are you?”

“Where are you?” Baekhyun presses on ‘you’.

“I’m around Park Ent. building. Are you somewhere close?”

“Wow, it’s a nice coincidental. I’m a block away.”

“Alright. Stay there.”

Chanyeol drives his car along the street, having no clue on how the guy looks. His phone rings again.

“Are you driving a black car?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol says, glancing to the other street. The passenger door is opened and he jolts in surprise. A guy slips into the passenger seat of his car, smiling up at him.

“Chanyeol, right?” He says. Chanyeol nods. The guy smiles, leaning closer. Chanyeol can smell his minty breathe.

“Hey, handsome.” He winks.

“You are Baekhyun?”

“Yes,” he answers, smirking so seductively that Chanyeol can’t think straight. A hand slithers to his zipper, playing.

“Do I get a drink or the main course straightaway?” Baekhyun whispers lowly, licking his lips.

Chanyeol feels his head spins. “You choose.”

Baekhyun fingers along his zipper; his lips caught in between his teeth. Chanyeol drives straight to his penthouse. Baekhyun giggles at him.

It’s too fast. Chanyeol finds Baekhyun kissing him. Their teeth clash and tongues twist together. Chanyeol leads him to his room as Baekhyun lets out a moan.

His hands go down to his full bottom, fondling them. Baekhyun shudders, moaning against his lips.

“You are so hot.” Chanyeol whispers lowly.

Baekhyun goes to undress himself, giving a show to him. Chanyeol lets him. Sinful hips sway before Baekhyun crawls towards him on the bed.

“What do you want me to do?” He asks. Chanyeol grunts.

“Strip.”

Baekhyun smirks seductively. “As you wish.”

Chanyeol watches intently.

It’s mind blowing; how Baekhyun moans when their skin touch. Chanyeol manhandles the guy to his bed, having his way with him. He loves it.

Baekhyun’s moans ring all over his room, while his fingers pull Chanyeol closer.

“More,” Baekhyun screams out. Chanyeol groans in delight.

Their heavy breathing echoes as they lay tiredly. Baekhyun peppers kisses all over his neck.

“Was I good? Are you satisfied?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Great. Thanks.”

Baekhyun smiles at him before he goes down in between his legs. Chanyeol groans again at that.

It’s supposed to be a onetime thing, right? But Chanyeol can’t shake the thought of Baekhyun out of his head. The guy dances in his head.

 

 

 

One Sunday morning, Chanyeol is out to have a morning jog. He sweats while running along the empty morning street. He doesn’t expect to meet that guy again.

He just enters the coffee shop for a cup of latte. Someone is standing on the counter, looking up at the menu board. Chanyeol waits for him.

“I’ll have the milk tea.” He hears the guy says.

Chanyeol steals a glance at him. “Baekhyun?” He calls in surprise. The guy spins around.

“Hey.” Baekhyun greets him, surprised.

Chanyeol looks at him up and down. Baekhyun is so different from that last time.

“How are you?”

“Your drink, sir.” The cashier says and Baekhyun jolts, rummaging into the pocket of his hoodie. Chanyeol is faster as he hands some money to the cashier.

“A latte for me.” He tells the cashier.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him. “I can pay myself.” He mutters.

Chanyeol smiles. “But I want to pay for you.”

“So, fancy meeting you here.” Chanyeol says, staring at him.

The last time they met, Baekhyun used some glittery make up and sexy outfit. Today, he doesn’t. He only puts on a oversized hoodie and his hair is unkempt. There is no makeup on his eyes and Chanyeol can notice the downturned eyes. Cute. If Baekhyun was a sexy vixen in bed, he is now looking like a soft puppy. Chanyeol wants to cuddle him close to his chest. Baekhyun pouts.

“I don’t need your money.”

Chanyeol smiles. “Just accept it, will you?” He pushes the drink into his hand. Baekhyun snatches it and growls.

“So, what are you doing this early morning?” Chanyeol starts a conversation.

Baekhyun still pouts but he answers, “Take a walk around.”

“You live around here?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I like the surrounding here.”

“Wanna come to my place?” Chanyeol offers.

Baekhyun looks surprised. “Why?”

“To hang out?”

“Us?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol nods. “I would like to know you. Outside of your job.” He adds lastly.

Baekhyun ponders. “Are you sure?”

Chanyeol nods. “Yeah. Why not?”

“I’m a prostitute, Chanyeol, if you forgot. You want to know me?”

“Yeah. Really.”

Baekhyun tilts his head. He is cute. Chanyeol ruffles his hair.

“Come with me.” He curls a hand around his wrist. Baekhyun follows him.

 

 

 

Chanyeol tells the guy to sit on the couch while he heads to his room to wash up quickly. Baekhyun looks around the penthouse, humming.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Chanyeol comes up, still dripping wet and toweling his chest. Baekhyun stares intently at him.

“Mmh.”

He settles on the couch beside Baekhyun, picking the remote up. Baekhyun seems to be distracted by something else though. He curls to Chanyeol’s side.

“Huh?” Chanyeol glances, finding Baekhyun staring up to him with his puppy eyes.

“We can do something else.” He purrs, rubbing his chest with his lithe fingers.

Chanyeol blinks. “Wait,” he says, stopping Baekhyun’s hand from reaching to his sweatpants. “How about we play 20 questions?” He suggests.

Baekhyun frowns, completely dumbfounded. “What?”

“To know each other better.” Chanyeol adds. With an amused stare, Chanyeol starts, “I’m twenty nine. You?”

“Twenty five.” Baekhyun answers in defeat, because there is no way he can escape from this.

Chanyeol ruffles his unkempt hair. “Hey there, kiddo.”

Baekhyun swats his hand and pouts. “I’m not a kid!”

20 questions become 100 and the next thing they know, Chanyeol has a cuddly Baekhyun in his arms. Baekhyun curls into his side sleepily.

“You are cute.” Chanyeol pokes his nose.

Baekhyun whines, burying his nose into his bare shoulder. Chanyeol stares fondly at the guy. Eventually, Baekhyun falls asleep. Chanyeol watches like a stalker, liking the sight and enjoying it a bit too much. Baekhyun is too cute. He wants to know him better. Baekhyun is so much more than a mere prostitute. Like a cute guy he wants as a boyfriend, a lover.

Chanyeol lifts him up to his bed, covering him with the duvet. Baekhyun snuggles.

“Why are you so cute,” Chanyeol chuckles softly as he watches the other sleeps soundlessly in his bed.

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up to the sounds of pen scribbling on papers. He blinks, feeling disoriented. Where is he? He doesn’t remember anything.

“Chanyeol?” He calls in surprise, finding the guy sitting behind the desk a few meters away.

“Hey, you are awake.” Chanyeol greets him.

Chanyeol is wearing glasses and Baekhyun finds the sight to be very hot and sexy. He slips out of the bed, padding to the guy. Chanyeol silently waits for the other to approach him.

Baekhyun comfortably slips onto his lap. “What are you doing?”

Chanyeol curls an arm around him. “Work.”

“What are you? An office worker?”

Baekhyun picks up the papers, finding the same name written at the lower part on all over those papers. Park Chanyeol.

“Wait. You are the CEO?” He shrieks, staring at the words written under the name. Chanyeol laughs, nodding.

“Woah, you are filthy rich.”

Chanyeol pats his head. “My dad is rich. Not me.”

Baekhyun leans into his hand. “Nice.” He purrs like a puppy.

“You are being so kind to me. What do you want?” Baekhyun asks softly.

Chanyeol smiles. “I want to keep you for myself. I’m quite possessive.” He says.

Baekhyun blinks. “But I’m no one?”

“That’s why. Be my lover so I can keep you locked in my room.” Chanyeol leans close to peck his cheek.

“Me? Lover? To you?” Baekhyun asks in shock.

“Yeah. You intrigue me. I want to know you more.”

“You want me to pleasure you more in bed?”

“Not only that. But we can go for dates, cuddles, everything.”

Baekhyun hesitates. “But I’m poor.”

“I don’t care. I can spoil you.”

“I don’t want to be spoiled.”

“Then just be my lover and keep me in a leash. Anything.” Chanyeol cracks a smile. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“What’s in for me?” Baekhyun asks, curling his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

“Hm. Kisses? And nice dinner? I’m a good cook.” Chanyeol smirks.

Baekhyun grins, little teeth peeking out shyly. “Weirdo.”

Chanyeol pecks his mouth. “Is that a yes?”

“I might try but don’t disappoint me.”

“You won’t be disappointed.” Chanyeol says, kissing his mouth again.

“Isn’t this too fast?” Baekhyun asks again.

“Nothing’s too fast for romance.” He responds.

Baekhyun chuckles before he dives forward to kiss him. Chanyeol pulls him closer. Light pecks, one, two, three. Baekhyun moans on his lips.

Chanyeol thumbs his cheeks, prying his mouth open for a deeper kiss. Baekhyun mewls softly.

“Are we boyfriends now?” He asks Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiles. “Yes. Only if you want to.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun breathes. “Let me give you a first gift as your new boyfriend.” He slides down.

Chanyeol throws his head back, watching Baekhyun’s head going up and down in between his legs. Baekhyun looks up at him, his mouth full. His body trembles, coming up in pleasure. Baekhyun swallows him down, licking his lips innocently. Chanyeol grabs him up from the floor.

He bends the guy on his desk, ignoring his papers. Baekhyun mewls when a big hand touches his bottom. Chanyeol leans closer, doing wonders. Baekhyun grips onto the desk, drooling while Chanyeol’s mouth does the ministration on him. Chanyeol leans away, slapping the white cheek.

He drives inside, moving so fast that Baekhyun is begging for him to slow down. Nothing can slow him. His lover is bent over on his desk. Papers be damned. He screws Baekhyun until the night comes, listening to his lover’s cries of pleasure. Chanyeol kisses his mouth roughly.

“If this is what you are going to offer in the future, then I’m in.” Baekhyun says breathlessly.

Chanyeol chuckles. “I will give you more.”

Baekhyun ends up spending the night in his bed. Chanyeol stares at his lover fondly, counting on the little whines he lets out. He is cute.

His phone vibrates somewhere. He goes to fetch it. Once he gets back to the bed, Baekhyun snuggles closer to him for his warmth.

It’s Sehun.

“Hey, what’s up?” He answers.

Sehun chuckles. “You never sound this happy on Sunday night. Tomorrow is Monday.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. He is always grumpy on Sunday night because Monday means work again.

“Well, I can be happy, can’t I?”

He runs his fingers along Baekhyun’s hair and the guy whines in his sleep.

“Are you with someone?” Sehun asks.

“Yeah. My lover.” He says.

“Since when do you have a lover?” Sehun asks curiously.

“Since 8 hours ago.” He replies happily.

Sehun snorts. “Young love.”

“You brat.”

“Oh by the way. How’s the card I gave you?” Sehun asks.

Chanyeol laughs, jolting his lover and Baekhyun pouts in his sleep. He coos at him.

“I can hear you, you know. And it’s disgusting.” Sehun says teasingly. Chanyeol scoffs.

“Whatever. Thanks anyway.”

“You used the card? You called the number?” Sehun asks, actually surprised that he did.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“How was it then?”

Chanyeol glances at his sleeping lover. “The best thing in my life ever.” He says firmly, watching Baekhyun snuggling into his neck. He doesn’t know when Sehun has ended the call, but he doesn’t hear the guy’s voice anymore. His focus is solely on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun whines for attention. Even in his sleep, he is an attention seeker. Chanyeol laughs, hugging him.

“Cold,” he whines. “I’m here, baby. I’m here.” He hugs Baekhyun tight and the guy goes back into his deep sleep.

He plants a soft kiss upon Baekhyun’s mouth.

“I’m here, baby.”

 

##  End. 


	2. Cookie #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Highschool!AU | Girl!Kyungsoo

 

 

#  #2

**AU: Highschool!AU | Girl!Kyungsoo**

**Original post:[Here](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo/status/1043858155514384384)**

 

 

Kyungsoon is one of the nerdiest girls in the whole school. With that thick pair of glasses sitting on her nose and that high bun of hair on top of her head, she is always seen holding onto books in her arms wherever she goes.

The only things that don't make her looks like nerd are: 1) her melon-sized boobs, 2) her thick thighs, and 3) her full bottom. Their uniform consists of a shirt and a tight fitting sweater that accentuates her chest and the skirt is actually enough to give boys the fantasy they need.

There is also another thing that everyone can't believe: she has a boyfriend!

It's hard to believe that a nerd like Kyungsoon who can't take her hands and eyes off of the books is actually having a boyfriend; a hot one on top of that! It's no other than Kim Jongin, the hottest and badass boy in the whole school. He has the persona of a player and a bit of jackass too, so people expect him to pick on sexy and popular girls, and exactly not Kyungsoon. But he did, and it surprised everyone the first day Jongin held onto Kyungsoon's hand.

Everyone is always gossiping about them. Other than attending the regular classes, Kyungsoon is always in the library, buried in between the books where people barely can see her with how well she is hidden behind the high shelves and stacks of books.

Girls gossip about her "size" whenever they change for PE and Kyungsoon hides herself behind the closet so they don't stare at her. Boys discuss about the possibility of her being a virgin and suddenly, everyone is interested with how far she has gone with the badass Kim Jongin.

"There is no way she is not a virgin!"

"True enough. She doesn't look like she has ever gotten the D."

"But you hear the rumors about how amazing Jongin is in bed! How could he hold back?!"

"Maybe Jongin is actually a gentleman?"

"Yup. He must be waiting for the right time to deflower Kyungsoon!"

"Haha! Kyungsoon must be so awkward in bed!"

No one knows the trust, and what they don't know won't hurt them.

 

 

 

"Aaah," Kyungsoon whimpers, gripping tight onto the book she is holding. The thrusts of Jongin's fingers into her core are so rough that she feels like coming again for the second time. Jongin is so cruel, he is smiling as he reads the comic book he has in one hand, while his other hand is stuck down there into Kyungsoon's panty and roughly fucking her.

The library is almost empty. The librarian is falling asleep with how silent it is in the place. The old man just doens't know what's actually going on in his library.

Hidden behind the tallest book shelf, sitting in the corner where it's the blind spot from every direction, is Jongin throwing his school bag onto Kyungsoon's lap while his hand does wonder to her. Kyungsoon pants heavily, her thighs quivering from how much she wants to come but then she will break the promise to Jongin of not making a mess on his new school back.

"Jongin," she calls shakily, her knuckles white from how tight her fingers are curled.

Jongin hums, smiling so smugly while giving her a side look. Kyungsoo pouts her lips while giving a look of begging. Jongin chuckles darkly and then leans closer to her, liking a single tear away from her cheek.

"Since you have been a very good girl. Come on my hand, baby girl."

Kyungsoon shudders at the silent order, her eyes closing and her glasses fogged from the heat. Jongin drops his comoc book and manhandles her chin so he can give her an open mouthed kiss, while his fingers continue to hammer into her wet core. Kyungsoo cries into his mouth, her hands gripping onto his arm and then she comes on his hand, her juice wet and all.

Jongin withdraws his tongue from her mouth, smiling as he pulls his hand out of her panty. He pushes her skirt down and then brings his hand up to his mouth, licking her juice away while maintaining eye contact with her. Kyungsoon shakily wipes her glasses and rearranges Jongin's bag on her lap to hide the wet patch on her skirt.

"Let's go home. You must be tired from studying all day long." Jongin says, winking to him.

Kyungsoon pouts and pushes her glasses back up from slipping down her nose, taking his hand and clinging onto his arm.

Jongin chuckles.

 

 

 

When they are out in school and in public, it's all full of Kyungsoon's nerdy smile and Jongin's well mannered hands holding onto her. He waits for her in front of her classes, he takes her to an ice cream date, and he takes her back home safely.

When it's only the two of them, Jongin is... a beast.

He rips the sweater away from Kyungsoon's body, reaching for her shirt and dragging the fabric away from her. Kyungsoon mewls when she feels Jongin's impatient hands unzipping her skirt and leaving her all bare in her underwear.

"M-my glasses," she carefully places them to the bedside drawer and then she is tackled down to the bed with a hungry kiss. Jongin's hands fumble with her boobs, roughly groping them through her bra before yanking the clasp away. Her breasts jiggle when he pulls the bra away and throws it somewhere.

Kyungsoon pants, eyes already glossy from the tears. Jongin sends her a smirk, he takes off his uniform and pants and towers above her, his cock standing proud and tall.

"Do you realize what you did earlier?" He asks. Kyungsoon shakes her head.

Jongin coos, reaching for her locks before pulling on them. "You let Dongmin saw your panty, baby girl."

Kyungsoon's eyes widen. "I-i didn't!"

"You did. When you bent down to tie your shoelace. Did you do it on purpose?"

"No!" Kyungsoon gasps when Jongin pushes his finger against her damp core, only separated by the thin fabric of her panty.

Kyungsoon chokes out aroused. Jongin smirks at her reaction, "This panty. Someone else saw this. But don't worry, they wouldn't know what kind of treasure this panty hides."

He pulls the pink panty down and then Kyungsoon readily parts her legs wide. Jongin chuckles.

"Already so needy for me, huh?"

Kyungsoon chews on her fingers. "I'm so wet..."

Jongin touches her opening, chuckling at how dripping wet she is.

"You are going to learn to be more careful around boys, Kyungsoon. From your head to your toes, you are all mine."

Kyungsoon nods her head, her head spinning from arousal.

Jongin pats her bum. "Now get down the bed and suck my cock like the good girl you are. You don't want any punishment, don't you?"

Kyungsoon shakes her head, rising up and crawling across the bed, her boobs dangling low and giving Jongin a full view.

"No, Jongin. I'm a good girl." She kneels on the floor, her hands reaching for his cock.

Jongin smiles and caresses her head, groaning when Kyungsoon opens her mouth and puts his cock in, her big innocent-like eyes staring up at him like the good girl she is.

Oh, Jongin is going to give her the punishment-like gift, something that a good girl like Kyungsoon only deserves.

 

 

 

"You are doing so good, Kyungsoonee." Jongin mutters lowly, watching his girlfriend licks the underside of his cock, with his precum dripping from his tip. Kyungsoon moans at the sight of the white precum, almost dropping down but then she eagerly catches it on her tongue. Jongin gives her head a gentle stroke to compliment her.

Kyungsoon shares a pretty eye smile to him while putting back the mushroom head of his cock back to her mouth. She is too eager, sucking him off for the whole ten minutes and treating him as her king. Jongin leans back with his palm propping him against the bed, caressing the back of her neck to tell her that she is doing a very good job.

"Jongin," Kyungsoon calls, his cock slipping out of her mouth as she stares up at him with her two wide eyes. She holds onto his cock with both hands, because she has small hands, and she jerks him off in slow strokes. Jongin hums questioningly.

"Am I still a bad girl?" She pouts, swollen lips jutting out. Jongin chuckles, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"You are never a bad girl, baby. You are just a bit naughty sometimes."

Kyungsoon giggles happily, bending a bit lower to trap his balls into her mouth. She is breathing way too fast, the perk of her being seated on the floor and looking up at Jongin who easily dominates her like this. She enjoys being manhandled like this, enjoys being used by him, and enjoys being ordered just like a good girl obeying to his words.

Kyungsoon's hands move faster, using the slickness of her saliva along his shaft to help him reach his release. Jongin pants, his dirty blonde locks falling down and poking him in the eyes but he doesn't care about that for now. His eyes are trained on how fast Kyungsoon is moving her hands, until her little body is shaking due to her movements. Her pretty and big breasts bounce along as she is jerking him off fast and rough, and then she is smiling when the first spurt of his cum splatters across her shoulder.

"I'm going to come, baby. Do you want to drink it?" Jongin mumbles, his hips moving to fuck her hands.

"Can you fuck my boobs, Jonginee?" Kyungsoon looks up, eyes pleading. Who's Jongin to refuse her anyway.

"Sure. Get on your knees and come closer."

Kyungsoon rises herself up and stabilizes herself on her knees. She lets go of his cock and goes to fumble with her boobs, holding them from the outer side. Jongin feels himself smirking at the sight, his hand lazily jerks himself off. When Kyungsoon scoots closer, she offers the tiny gap she has made on the center of her chest with her two boobs as the walls.

Jongin groans when her boobs trap his dick so perfectly. Kyungsoon indeed has two big breasts; his cock is on the big size and for her to be able to wrap it all with her boobs, she is indeed specially made for him.

"It's spilling out again," Kyungsoon giggles, staring down at the tip of his cock spurting another little drops of cum. She moves herself up and down, rubbing his cock with her breasts again and again, sometimes jiggling them to add more pleasure.

Jongin chuckles, watching her sticking her tongue out to lick whenever his cock reaches high enough near her mouth. He caresses her head. "You are incredibly cute, baby." He compliments, in which Kyungsoon smiles and grants him another delicious squeeze with her boobs.

"I'm coming, baby girl." Jongin warns and she nods, letting her boobs off and freeing his cock away. Jongin reaches to his own dick, stroking himself off to the sight of Kyungsoon eagerly waiting with her mouth opening wide.

"In my mouth, please." She has whispered softly. Jongin gives her one dirty smile before directing his cock to her face, and then he comes splattering mostly her mouth but also to her cheek and eyes.

Kyungsoon lets out a whine. "Not my eyes!" She has her eyes squeezed close, her tongue licking the cum all over her lips.

Jongin shakes his head in amusement, reaching to her arms and taking her back to the bed.

"It's the time for your gift, Kyungsoon."

 

 

 

"Haa! Ah, ah!" Kyungsoon's high pitched voice fills the whole bedroom. The walls are thin but no one seems to care about the neighbors hearing to them fucking each other too often.

Jongin fucks Kyungsoon deep into the bed, his hips slapping against hers roughly on each thrust. His cock drives in and out, her juice coating his shaft. Kyungsoon is drooling, her mouth is parted open and unable to shut. She is unable to comprehend which is good and which is bad. Jongin's cock is fucking her brain up.

"Jongin! Jongin!" She wails, her fingers gripping onto the messy bed sheets. Her boobs bounce and jiggle, her nipples all tensed and perked, and her pussy squeezes Jongin's cock so deep into her.

"Baby, you are drooling." Jongin teases her, reaching to wipe the drool on the side of her chin. Kyungsoon doesn't even hear him saying that. Her head is too full of the sensation his dick gives her.

Jongin pumps in and out, his cock twitches every once in a while with how hard he is holding back from cumming again. Kyungsoon is wailing at every thrust, her hand sometimes going down to squeeze her own breast and playing with her own nipple.

"Jongin, my ghad!" She bites down on her knuckles, tears spilling down her cheeks as she is feeling way too good from the thrusts he delivers.

Jongin chuckles darkly, enjoying the sight of his nerdy girlfriend being wrecked in every possible way.

"You are enjoying this a bit too much, nerdy." Jongin mocks her, not really meaning it. Whenever he as much as mocks her or being mean to her, Kyungsoon would have a revenge in a way of squeezing his dick with her pussy.

Kyungsoon pants, completely ignoring him by now. Her usually tidy bun of hair is now loose and all messy, her long locks sprawled all over the bed.

 

 

 

Jongin loves it when she is looking so messy, because everytime she looks that way, it's just a reminder that Jongin is the culprit.

"Are you coming?" Jongin asks, grinning when Kyungsoon starts moving her hips against his. She rides him like a pro, her pussy grinds down on his crotch like she is born to be doing this. Her legs will be spread as wide as she can manage, her swollen pussy greedily swallows his cock deeper.

"Mmh, Jongin," she croaks out, moving down whenever he is thrusting forward.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, Kyungsoon baby." Jongin says, halting his hips from moving.

Kyungsoon wails in disbelief, but quick to recover herself. She holds her palms against the bed as leverage, her back arching off of the bed and then she starts fucking herself on Jongin's cock.

He is loving the sight. Her boobs are all bouncing and so round, they fit perfectly in his hands. Her nipples, so perky and pinkish brown, so pretty.

 

 

 

There are litters of her moles across her skin. Her pubic hair is shaved so cleanly, hiding her pretty jewel no more. And her pussy, gosh, Jongin loves that. Her pussy is so pink and glistening wet whenever he as much as stares at it. Kyungsoon is too excited with him just staring, so imagine how drenched she is whenever he plays with it.

She is so wet and warm and tight. Jongin's favorite.

"Aaahh!!" Kyungsoon cries, burying her face to her arm as she comes. Her juice all drenches Jongin's toned thighs and he whistles at the amount of it. Kyungsoon pants harshly, slumping back to the bed while still riding her orgasm away.

"You came a lot." Jongin smiles, reaching up to grope her boobs. She flinches, being too sensitive. Jongin holds onto her breasts, molding the flesh while starting a slow pace of thrusting again.

Kyungsoon mewls, lying weak and boneless while he picks up the pace.

Jongin pulls out all of the sudden, leaving her empty and cold. She peeks an eye open curiously, only to let out a gasp when he flips her over.

With her ass in the air, he lifts her lips up and then enters her back from behind. Kyungsoon lurches forward, her mouth hangs open and her eyes roll up at the sensation of being filled again, this time even deeper.

"You don't think I'm done with you, right, baby girl?" Jongin pulls onto her locks and bends down to suck a mark on the base of her neck.

Kyungsoon answers with a hitch of her breathing.

Jongin chuckles lowly.

 

 

 

Kyungsoon's ass cheeks jiggle on each time Jongin's thighs slam against them. Jongin chuckles breathlessly, watching straight at the sight of Kyungsoon's swollen pussy being stretched wide by his cock. The reddening lips wrap around his cock so nicely, being stretched and pulled whenever he drags his cock out and then becoming tighter by the time he pushes back in.

Kyungsoon is long gone, as she has tears dropping down to the bed, her trembling arms propping her up. There is no word needed for the pleasure she is feeling.

"Kyungsoon, would you look at yourself, baby." Jongin mutters, grinding into her in a slow move. Kyungsoon cries even more louder, all limbs too weak to even move. Jongin loves the sight so much.

He drives in with one deep thrust and stops moving all so suddenly, stilling.

Kyungsoon gasps out when his cock throbs inside of her, with his hands creep down to freely grope her dangling boobs. Kyungsoon lets out a loud whine when Jongin brings one hand to touch her swollen clit, rubbing it roughly. She has tears running down her face, her eyes void of any emotion.

 

 

 

Jongin's cock breaks her brain from thinking any further. "You love my cock, don't you, baby?" Jongin asks, roughly rubbing her clit and the stretched pussy lips wrapped around the base of his cock.

Kyungsoon nods her head, too distracted to even understand what he is actually talking about.

"You gonna come, baby?" Jongin mutters against her shoulder, biting down on the flesh afterwards. Again, she nods.

"Come for me. Let me see how wet you are." He says, slamming deep again and again. Kyungsoon's voice cracks as she wails loudly, her pussy walls contracting against his cock. Jongin closes his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the massages around his cock.

Without any warning, Kyungsoon cries out loud, her juice spurting out and wetting Jongin's tensed thighs all over.

She hiccups, too spent out to even stop her hips from unconsciously moving along with Jongin's.

He whistles lowly, watching the transparent juice trailing down her ass and thighs.

"You naughty girl." He slaps her ass, liking how the round flesh jiggles in delight from his hit.

Soon enough, he comes after speeding his pace, thick white liquid of cum splattered all over her ass and thighs and her pussy lips after he quickly pulls out.

Kyungsoon pants harshly, her whole body dropping down to the bed, completely spent and powerless.

Jongin chuckles breathlessly and he goes to kiss her on his cheek.

"Good girl. There you had your gift. Rest for a while, baby girl."

Kyungsoon gives him a small tired smile before she cuddles into his chest, her breathing even out after only a short while.

 

 

 

Everyone wonders how they can fit as a pair. Jongin has the persona of a playboy, playing around with girls, and flirting with every single breathing person. While Kyungsoon, she is the goody two shoes, nose buried into her books, and clearly seen as having no experience in a relationship.

Some people who are brave enough have come to them and blatantly ask about how far they have been. The question itself makes Kyungsoon blushes and hides herself behind Jongin's back, letting the guy to answer with whatever response he wants.

Jongin simply rolls his eyes at them and then tugs Kyungsoon's by her hand, dragging her away from the scene.

Girls start to have a conclusion that Jongin might be a softie behind his playboy image. They say about Kyungsoon taming the legendary playboy, having his wrapped around her fingers. And they start to look at Jongin in a new way.

While for the boys, they simply don't believe it if Jongin might be too easy and would ever bend for a nerdy girl like Kyungsoon. They think about the pair trying to make up a rumor and about them just wanting to be popular, being in a fake relationship.

Some people even stalk them, following after their steps. At first they don't realize about it, going on dates and stealing quick kisses in between all those many flavors of ice cream, but then Jongin notices it and starts teaching them so lessons.

There are some boys who are trying to harass Kyungsoon, thinking that she might be good with sex for Jongin to stay with her for so long (oh the irony, they don't even know the truth). They corner Kyungsoon on one noon, demanding her to drop onto her knees and to suck their dirty little cock.

Kyungsoon could be a cock slut for Jongin but she certainly is not good enough to talk to strangers. So when Jongin finds one boy with his hand pulling onto Kyungsoon's locks roughly, it's safe to conclude that they don't even see the morning light for a week straight. Jongin is not going to stay still of people touching what's his. By the end of the night after that little incident, Kyungsoon has tears down her face and her fist muffling her noises after Jongin eats her out for thirty minutes straight. And he tells her that he loves her so damn much.

 

##  End. 

 

 


	3. Cookie #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Daddy!Chanyeol | Baby!Baekhyun

 

 

#  #3

**AU: Daddy!Chanyeol | Baby!Baekhyun**

**Original post:[Here](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo/status/1064147983736827904)**

 

 

Chanyeol clicks his tongue at the refusal from his baby. He doesn't like it when his baby is resisting or denying him of his order.

"Daddy," Baekhyun whimpers, refusing to part his legs and hugging them to his chest. Chanyeol is not going to let this slide.

"Baby, are you disobeying me?" He asks, his voice lowered. Baekhyun shakes his head to silently say that he doesn't even dare to disobey him but his tight grip on his knees is saying otherwise.

"I will count to three and you will spread your legs for me. One."

Baekhyun shakes his head, the soft locks moving on top of his head.

"Two."

"Daddy," he whines softly, feeling embarrassed to even do what he is ordered to.

"Three. Baekhyun, spread your legs."

Baekhyun whimpers loudly, curling back to the headboard behind him as he tries to appear as small as possible. Chanyeol is having none of it and he forcefully grabs onto his baby's knees, parting his legs wide.

There is it; the little erection that Baekhyun's been hiding for so long. It must be hurting so much for it to be so red and leaking, but the baby doesn't even want him to find out.

"You are leaking so much and you still want to hide from me?" Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow at him, clearly giving him a judging stare.

Baekhyun lets out a hiccup. "I-It's embarrassing, daddy!"

"And you sucking my cock while I was asleep was not embarrassing?"

The baby sniffs his tears, feeling bashful to even admit that he was getting pretty horny when he woke up first this morning and found his daddy's morning wood poking his lower back. Without thinking too much, he went down to strip himself from any clothes he was wearing and went to stuff his pretty little mouth with his daddy's big cock.

"Daddy!" He whines loudly, watching in horror when Chanyeol goes to trail his long fingers along the sensitive veins on his cock. He throws his head back and grips onto the messy bed sheets, unable to resist the urge to buck his hips forward.

Chanyeol chuckles lowly, the sound too dangerous. Baekhyun gulps when his daddy goes to undress himself and that big cock that he loves so much come bobbing in front of his eyes. He unconsciously licks his lips at the sight.

"You want my cock?" Chanyeol says, tugging onto his shaft ever so slowly to tease the other, "Then I will give it to you, baby. Keep your legs like this."

Baekhyun whimpers, wanting to whine about how is he supposed to keep being pressed into the headboard and having his knees bent up to his chest, but parted wide for the whole world to see.

Chanyeol shakes his head at his pleading face, completely ignoring his sad mewls. He sits in between the spread legs, bringing his fingers down while keeping his eyes on Baekhyun who is flushing in complete red.

"D-Daddy." He calls weakly, feeling those long fingers slowly enter his cleching hole. The position makes it feels different from the usual way his daddy fingers him, he now feels so tight and he feels his daddy's fingers caress every part of his inner walls.

It's too much; with how horny he is already from secretly blowing his daddy earlier and then with how hard he is trying to hide from his daddy's prying eyes, and now with how keen his daddy is to tease him, Baekhyun doesn't think he is going to last long.

 

 

 

"Look at your ass, baby. It's sucking my fingers so deep." Chanyeol whispers, watching and enjoying how his baby's face turns redder from his words. Baekhyun unconsciously tightens his grip around his daddy's fingers.

"You are coming, aren't you?" Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun nods his head. The daddy clicks his tongue.

"Too bad I won't let you come unless it's from my cock fucking you." Then he pulls his fingers out and Baekhyun whines in loss.

He, however, lets out a sharp gasp when his daddy suddenly scoots forward close, literally trapping him in between his built body and the headboard. Baekhyun doesn't even have any gap to move or to escape.

Chanyeol chuckles at his dilated eyes, cooing and leaning forward to smooch him on the lips.

"Now you get what you want."

With that, the blunt tip of his cock enters Baekhyun's hole and the baby screams in delight. He doesn't even have to say anything to tell his daddy that he likes this new position. Everything feels so tight and they are so close, their breathes mingle together and there is no more space between them.

Chanyeol puts his hands on the headboard behind his baby's head, starting to hump into the other and enjoying the little lustful mewls.

"You are excited." He chuckles, slamming his hips against Baekhyun's in such a powerful manner that the baby is seeing stars even though they barely start.

Baekhyun bites down on his lip, his eyes closed shut in ecstasy and his hole keeps clenching down on Chanyeol's cock. His daddy feels so much deeper as they are being like this. He is losing his breath but it's such a delicious sensation that he doesn't want to think. His knees are kept being bent up and spread wide, giving his daddy full access in wrecking him in this early morning.

Nothing but arousal feels his whole head and Baekhyun wishes he had done this sooner, if only he knows that he is going to be punished this way.

"Ah- ah, d-daddy, nyah!" He mewls, his whole body shakes with how great the pleasure he is feeling.

Chanyeol leans forward to take his parting lips into a rough kiss, their tongues instantly tangling together in a difficult manner that Baekhyun can't keep up with but immediately surrendering to his daddy's dominance.

His little cock keeps leaking with precum, the white substance drips down onto his balls and to his daddy's toned stomach. The friction betwween his cock and his daddy's torso serves as another thing that makes him sees more stars.

"Hic," he sobs, wanting to come so badly, moreover with how hard his daddy is pressing his big cock against his sweet spot.

"D-daddy, please please, c-can I c-c-come?" He sobs out, stuttering while trying so hard to keep his orgasm.

Chanyeol hums, stopping his hips and pretending to be thinking, much to Baekhyun's resentment. He really wants to sneak a hand down and tug onto his cock, but he doesn't want his daddy to be angry at him.

"Okay," Chanyeol finally decides after quite some time, leaning forward to peck him on his mouch loudly, "You can come, baby."

Baekhyun lets out a relieved hiccup, whimpering when his daddy starts fucking him again, only faster and harsher this time being. His whole body shakes and his fingers scramble to find any purchase to hold onto, because he knows this orgasm is going to be powerful. His daddy goes to suck a mark on the side of his throat again, adding one more color to his skin. Baekhyun sobs out, tears running down his whole face as his daddy keeps slamming his hips against his own, so hard and so rough, so delicious.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!!" He screams, his orgasm being ripped out of him and he comes messily all over his chest and his daddy's stomach.

Chanyeol chuckles at his face, loving how Baekhyun looks so fucking wrecked whenever he comes from the sensation of being fucked by a cock and not from any other plays.

"Look at you," he coos, giving wet kisses all over Baekhyun's black face. The other still can't grasp at his soul, as it's almost leaving him when he came so strongly.

"I'm going to feel you so deep that you can feel it inside your tummy, baby." Chanyeol mutters lowly, stilling him hips after he presses as deep as he could, and groaning loudly as his cum spills all over inside Baekhyun's hole.

A weak and soft whimper escapes Baekhyun's swollen lips and Chanyeol chuckles.

"Still up for the shopping plan?" He asks.

When Baekhyun nods weakly, he grins. "Alright, keep my cum in your ass for the whole day and I will give you your present later tonight."

Cue Baekhyun's loud whine and Chanyeol just laughs at his face.

 

##  End. 

 

 


	4. Cookie #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Enemies-to-lovers; Alpha!Chanyeol | Omega!Baekhyun

 

#  #4

**AU: Enemies-to-lovers; Alpha!Chanyeol | Omega!Baekhyun**

**Original post:[Here](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo/status/1079383651924697089)**

 

 

Baekhyun pants harshly, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull when another wave of heat washes over him. There is nothing else that he wants to do other than to submit under the strong arms of his sworn enemy and just spread his legs wide open for the other. But unfortunately, that sworn enemy is a jerk and he keeps teasing Baekhyun to the core.

"Look at yourself." The cocky alpha says arrogantly despite he himself panting and growling like an alpha in rut.

Baekhyun hisses back, grinding down on the alpha's thigh. "S-shut up." He pants, mewling when the alpha's fingers find his nipple through the thin fabric of his damp shirt, twisting it painfully good.

His hand grips onto the alpha's bulging arm, clutching onto it tight as he feels another gush of self lube runs down along his ass.

The alpha snarls, pressing him even more to the corner of an empty meeting room. "You smell so fucking good." He says, running his nose along the juncture of Baekhyun's sweaty neck.

Baekhyun holds back a whimper when he feels a hand running down his lower back, dangerously teasing along his trousers. He wants the alpha to just shove his hand down his trousers and stick his thick fingers inside of him, but unfortunately again, they are enemies. Enemies who are now trapped in this kind of situation where no one wants to stop.

"Damn it- Chanyeol!" He cries out when the alpha's hand finally yanks his trousers down, dragging his underwear to the middle of his thighs. He pants when the warm liquid of his self lube drips onto the floor, his leaking cock twitching in need. The whole sight of himself is a mess and he would be very embarrassed to think about it if he is actually in the right consciousness, but he is in between and for now he doesn't care about it.

Chanyeol licks his lips and goes to attack the omega with a deep suck on his neck that has Baekhyun stumbling weakly because his knees give in. His whole face scrunches up in pleasure and it's barely anything.

"My go- my- a-ah!" He whimpers out loud unconsciously, his trembling fingers finding purchase on the alpha's arms. He doesn't need a reminder of how wet he is but Chanyeol is a jerk and he chuckles lowly when his thick fingers swipe the self lube trailing down his thigh.

"Already so wet for me, darling?"

Baekhyun grits his teeth and lets out a weak growl. "Shut up. L-leave me alone." He says, but his legs spread wider.

The alpha lifts an eyebrow. "Leave you when you are being like this? Not a chance."

Then Baekhyun feels his world spin when Chanyeol lifts him up from the floor, slamming him down to the long meeting desk. My gosh, he is going to be screwed on top of the desk he usually sits in a meeting with the board members, by someone who always seems to despise everything he is saying. He wonders whether it's destiny that his heat attacks when he is left alone in the meeting room with Chanyeol and right at the time when the two of them are arguing loudly that no one dares to come close to stop them.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you can't use that witty mouth of yours anymore."

"Try me." Baekhyun whispers out, mewling when the alpha rips his shirt and causing all this buttons to fly all over the place.

Baekhyun cries out when the alpha kneels down and immediately laps at his entrance, slurping his lube as if it's water to his thirsty mouth. The feeling is so good that he feels his toes curling and his fingers pulling on his own locks. Chanyeol takes his time drinking from him, his hands tight along Baekhyun's thighs to keep them open. Baekhyun is this close from losing his consciousness, feeling so good but still not yet satisfied.

"Fucker, hurry up," he mewls, almost whining when Chanyeol finally leaves his wet ass altogether to tower over him. The alpha yanks his neck tie because it's suffocating, his hands scrambling to undo his own trousers while he lower himself to take Baekhyun's gaping mouth into a kiss.

They are enemies, but they have always felt this tension between them yet they always choose to deny it. Maybe it's about time they are being honest with their feeling.

Their lips twist together and Baekhyun arches his back, his fingers clawing at Chanyeol's clothed shoulder. He can't deny the tremble he feels in his chest when Chanyeol is towering over him with that dark look in his eyes that screams want and dominance.

Chanyeol tugs his cock out, already fully hard and swollen and leaking with precum that Baekhyun wants to lick so badly. The shaft is long and thick and there is already a telltale of knot forming on the base. Baekhyun whimpers when he feels himself gushing more self lube out because he wants to be bred by that cock.

"I'm going to fuck you." Chanyeol says lowly, stepping close and nudging the tip of his cock against Baekhyun's twitching entrance. For a quick second, their gazes lock and something other than lust and need flashes all over. Baekhyun throws his head back when Chanyeol pushes into him in a slow pace, as if letting him to decide if he wants to push him away.

Baekhyun trembles when the cock settles in deep, the wide tip tickling his sweet spot.

"My gosh, Chanyeol." He calls out weakly, his saliva trailing down his chin. The alpha props himself up with his palms against the desk, his head leaning down and tilting aside so he could capture Baekhyun's lips into a heated messy kiss.

"Baekhyun." He whispers into his mouth, his hips moving erratically from how good their union is.

Baekhyun squirms in pleasure, his whole body trembling in need. Chanyeol goes to nip along his jaw and neck, littering wet kisses and little marks all over, being a possessive alpha. He then goes to cup Baekhyun's face in his big palms, trying to gain his focus on him.

Baekhyun blinks his hazy eyes, trying to focus on whatever the alpha is about to say.

"How are you so beautiful." Chanyeol says in a dreamy tone, his eyes speaking honesty. He still fucks into Baekhyun hard, his balls thumping continuously against Baekhyun's reddening ass cheeks, but his whole face screams softness and fondness.

It seems like he has something to say to Baekhyun, something that is not his want to fuck him to oblivion.

"You look so hot when you are troubled." Chanyeol mutters, making another mark on his skin. Baekhyun lets out a shaky chuckle. So that's why Chanyeol never wants to agree to whatever he is saying. So he has another motive other than to annoy him.

"And you look so fucking cute when you stomp to me to threaten me because you think you are scary when you are actually just like a pup. Baekhyun, you are driving me crazy, you know that?" Chanyeol then picks up his pace, his hands gripping on Baekhyun's hips to fuck him even deeper that Baekhyun can feel the tip of his cock in his stomach. His mouth hangs open as continuous screams slip past it, tears running down his face and he just wants to submit wholly to this alpha, dammit.

"I want to mate you. Fucking put my claim on you so everyone knows you are off limit." Chanyeol growls, his fangs growing a bit longer. Baekhyun mewls and whimpers, turning into a submissive little bitch for the alpha his inner omega has chosen. Maybe they have chosen one another since a long time ago but no one makes a move. But well, they are going to change it today.

He silently offers his neck to Chanyeol, a submissive sign of him accepting the proposal of them being mates. The alpha's eyes twinkle in fondness and then he leans down to place a kiss on Baekhyun's gaping mouth.

"I'm going to make you the happiest omega alive, dear." He pours the mating proposal and it's enough to make Baekhyun's inner omega swoons in love.

Maybe they have been in love with each other for a long time too, but they are too thick to even admit it.

"Gonna claim you and make you mine. Gonna knot you and breed you with my pups."

Baekhyun moans out at the thought of his promises, feeling his orgasm coming close. Chanyeol holds a hand under Baekhyun's jaws, keeping his head tilted aside. His fangs sink into his skin at the time his knot enlarged to the point of Baekhyun coming unannounced all over his stomach.

His head feels light and his fingers clutch Chanyeol's shoulder tightly, feeling the sudden emotion of his and Chanyeol's bond forming tight around them. He feels Chanyeol's cum splashing into him, thick and warm, with the alpha's groan vibrating on his neck.

Baekhyun feels himself grinning at the feeling washes over him, and he lifts his arms up to hug the alpha close.

"That was the most unromantic mating proposal ever." He mutters, gasping when the alpha's cock twitches in him.

Chanyeol unlocks his teeth from his neck, admiring the mark of possession on his skin for a moment, before dropping the sweetest kiss ever on Baekhyun's smiling lips.

"Being romantic is not my style so deal with it." Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his words.

"I know. The most romantic you could do was when you dropped the whole lunch tray on my desk."

Chanyeol laughs loudly and Baekhyun finds himself giggling as well.

"So now, how do we get out of here with your knot deep in me and with people finding out about this whole mess?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow.

Chanyeol shrugs.

 

##  End.

 

 

 


End file.
